The Secret Music
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Jane is a very good girl, Phantom of the Opera had an interest in Jane, and The Phantom of the Opera looks at Jane, she does not know this
1. The arrival to Garnier Academy

Jane Van Hunterman, is a girl who comes from Belgium, she is a good person, Jane instantly became friends, but also made enemies, she has a beautiful voice, she is mezzo Lyric, but she is gifted to sing opera, Jane is a very good girl, Phantom of the Opera had an interest in Jane, and The Phantom of the Opera looks at Jane, she does not know this

* * *

Jane was at the airport in Paris, she went to get a Taxi line, she is very nervous, Jane is in another country, luckily she knows the language, she amount in a taxi, she is very nervous, the Taxi driver is checking the car engine, the Taxi driver was filling the tank with gasoline, Jane put on her headphones, and she caught her mp4, and she began to listen to music, the driver entered the car, the man turned and saw Jane

"Miss, what is your destination" the taxi driver tells Jane in a friendly tone

"Lord, please, you can take me to the academy Garnier" Jane says shyly, she says in a calm voice

"if I can bring it to you, I know where it is" The driver responds kindly, he knows where is the academy

Jane sighs, and she continues to hear music, the driver starts the car, will address to the academy Garnier, Jane smiles to see the city, The driver stopped, there was a lot of traffic, Jane was stressed, she rested her head on the car window, the driver was upset, he also stressed the traffic, could finally move, almost no traffic, it was a small collision between a car and a bus, returned to the taxi driver to stop, but they had already reached the destination, Jane is very excited to see the place, is more beautiful in person

" we reached the place Miss, are 15 euros, well let me help you" he driver politely informs the requested money, he says amicably

"Yes, I already saw it, has Mr, of course you can help" Jane said happily, she's a little tipsy, she gave the money to the driver, Jane accepted the help of Mr.

the driver helped her with her bags, her smile of gratitude, he leaves the place and says goodbye to her, gives her a card, was the number of the cab line, she put it in her pocket, she had two suitcases, Jane goes to the entrance, a blond girl sees her, and this girl came up to Jane, that blonde is called Fleur De La Court, Jane looks over and sees the blonde

"Hi you must be new, I'm Fleur De La Court, what's your name, girl" Fleur tells her amiably, Fleur presents Jane, she asks for the name of the girl

"yeah, I'm new around here, I'm Jane Van Hunterman, glad to meet you, Fleur" Jane says so kind and friendly, she says her name, she says with a smile

"good, and where you come Jane, do not look French, but your French is very good" Fleur says gently, she asks where it comes from Jane, she says in a humorous tone

"well I'm from Belgium, there spoke French, so it is that my French is very good" Jane says that place comes, she comes from Belgium, she said some things with a friendly tone

they spoke, a brunette girl sees them, she approaches the girls they were talking about, that girl will smile at them, the girl is Emily Forrester, she is a friend of Fleur, she says nothing, just go to the girls, she smiles at Jane, Jane smiles back to her, Emily amicably hug her friend Fleur

"I forgot, this is my friend Emily Forrester" Fleur was saying sorry, she forgot about her friend, she presented to Emily, she was saying with kindness

"ah okay, hello Emily, I'm Jane Van Hunterman and I come from Belgium, is nice to meet you" Jane says smiling, she continues to see the whole place, she says your name and where it came, it was all so friendly

"Nice to meet you, Jane" Emily says kindly, she is kind

a girl with brown wavy hair, her skin is white, his eyes are brown them, and was very thin, she saw the three girls with hatred, she is Katherine Peterson, she came over with her entourage, she has 2 friends, a friend of hers is of medium height, her skin is white, her hair is honey blond, her eyes are green, she is Esther Mikaelson, the other is medium, she is white, her hair is dirty blond, her eyes are deep countersink, she is Alice Horton

"Hi girls, and who are you" Katherine greeted with indifference, she tells Jane, her tone was harsh and dry

"Hi, I'm Jane Van Hunterman, and who are you" Jane greets seriously, she asks the girl was talking

"ah Jane, Van Hunterman I'm Katherine Peterson, and these are my friends, she is Esther Mikaelson, and she is Alice Horton" Katherine says with pity, she is still very bad with Jane, she presented to her friends, in a pitiful

Jane does not answer, everyone will see their rooms, and with those who will share it, Jane began to search the room 17, she saw three beds, will be sharing with two girls, she saw a mirror that caught my attention, will to share with her two new friends, Fleur and Emily, Jane grabbed the bed against the wall near the balcony, Emily grabbed the bed of the medium, and Fleur grabbed the spare bed, the bed near the door of exit and entry, that's good, will come out faster, or to lie on a bed faster

"we go on stage, we play auditions, but first will sing Katherine, she is safe, we do auditions again, new owners, you must make required" Emily says laughing, she says with a serious tone, now they must go on stage

the three girls go to the stage, and sat in the seats, Katherine prepares for her concert, she is soubrette soprano, sings well, but she is a very bad person, the two friends of hers, are only part of the choir, Esther is light mezzo, Alice's vocal range is dramatic soprano, now they sing, Jane, Emily, and Fleur going to see the concert, Now the three girls are on stage, Now the three girls are on stage

_**"Numb"**_

_** One track mind like a gold fish**_  
_** Stuck inside my petri dish**_  
_** I can't breath and I can't smile**_  
_** This better be worth my while**_

_** I feel numb most of the time**_  
_** The lower I get the higher I'll climb**_  
_** And I will wonder why**_  
_** I got dark only to shine**_  
_** Looking for the golden light**_  
_** Oh, it's a reasonable sacrifice**_  
_** Burn, burn, burn bright**_

_** Forgo family, forgo friends**_  
_** It's how it started, how it ends**_  
_** I can open up and cry**_  
_** Coz I've been silent all my life**_

_** I feel numb most of the time**_  
_** The lower I get the higher I'll climb**_  
_** And I will wonder why**_  
_** I got dark only to shine**_  
_** Looking for the golden light**_  
_** Oh it's a reasonable sacrifice**_  
_** Burn, burn, burn bright**_  
_** Burn, burn, burn bright**_

_** Oh, I get dark oh and I'm in hell**_  
_** I need a friend, oh but I can't yell**_  
_** Yeah, I'm no good, no good to anyone**_  
_** Coz all I care about is being number one**_

_** Shine, looking for the golden light**_  
_** Oh it's a reasonable sacrifice**_

_** Shine, looking for the golden light**_  
_** Oh it's a reasonable sacrifice (sacrifice)**_

_** I feel numb most of the time**_  
_** The lower I get the higher I'll climb**_  
_** And I will wonder why**_  
_** I got dark only to shine**_

_** And I light up the sky**_  
_** Stars that burn the brightest**_  
_** Fall so fast and pass you by**_  
_** Cough like empty lighters**_

_** I feel numb most of the time**_  
_** The lower I get the higher I'll climb**_  
_** And I will wonder why**_  
_** I get dark only to shine**_

_** And I light up the sky**_  
_** Stars that burn the brightest**_  
_** Fall so fast and pass you by**_  
_** Spark like empty lighters **_

The three girls sang, well they sing very well, The Voice of Katherine serves the opera, also those of her two friends, everyone cheers, Jane is very boring, now her turn to go on stage, she must audition to enter the Academy, but she is like the last, it gives you time to practice and rehearse her voice the song she will sing, now Fleur will sing and dance , she's good at those two things, Fleur is very ready to audition again, because there are two new owners, Mr. Elijah Andre, and Mr. Samuel Firmin, she's on stage

_**"Video Games"**_

_** Swinging in the backyard**_  
_** Pull up in your fast car**_  
_** Whistling my name**_

_** Open up a beer**_  
_** And you say, "Get over here**_  
_** And play a video game."**_

_** I'm in his favorite sun dress**_  
_** Watching me get undressed**_  
_** Take that body downtown**_

_** I say, "You the bestest."**_  
_** Lean in for a big kiss**_  
_** Put his favorite perfume on**_

_** Go play a video game**_

_** It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_  
_** Everything I do**_  
_** I tell you all the time**_  
_** Heaven is a place on earth with you**_  
_** Tell me all the things you wanna do**_  
_** I heard that you like the bad girls**_  
_** Honey, is that true?**_  
_** It's better than I ever even knew**_  
_** They say that the world was built for two**_  
_** Only worth living if somebody is loving you**_  
_** Baby, now you do**_

_** Singing in the old bars**_  
_** Swinging with the old stars**_  
_** Living for the fame**_

_** Kissing in the blue dark**_  
_** Playing pool and wild darts**_  
_** Video games**_

_** He holds me in his big arms**_  
_** Drunk and I am seeing stars**_  
_** This is all I think of**_

_** Watching all our friends fall**_  
_** In and out of Old Paul's**_  
_** This is my idea of fun**_  
_** Playing video games**_

_** It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_  
_** Everything I do**_  
_** I tell you all the time**_  
_** Heaven is a place on earth with you**_  
_** Tell me all the things you wanna do**_  
_** I heard that you like the bad girls**_  
_** Honey, is that true?**_  
_** It's better than I ever even knew**_  
_** They say that the world was built for two**_  
_** Only worth living if somebody is loving you**_  
_** Baby, now you do**_

_** Now you do**_  
_** Now you do**_  
_** Now you do**_

_** Now, now you do**_  
_** Now you do**_  
_** Now you do**_

_** It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_  
_** Everything I do**_  
_** I tell you all the time**_  
_** Heaven is a place on earth with you**_  
_** Tell me all the things you wanna do**_  
_** I heard that you like the bad girls**_  
_** Honey, is that true?**_  
_** It's better than I ever even knew**_  
_** They say that the world was built for two**_  
_** Only worth living if somebody is loving you**_  
_** Baby, now you do**_

_** Now you do**_  
_** Now you do**_  
_** Now you do**_  
_** (Now you do)**_  
_** Now you do**_  
_** Now you do**_  
_** Now you do **_

Fleur sing very well, and the falsetto of it is very good, she is alto, now she danced one part of Swan Lake, she will be Odette, she was moving gently, firmly and accuracy, she captivated the audience with his dancing, all applaud her, Fleur smiles, it means that she could come back, She bows to the public, and she did so with elegance and kindness

Now it's up to Emily to participate, she will sing coloratura soprano she is, she's ready to come audition, Jane was very nervous, she prepares, but still she will not sing, still lacks, Emily is on stage, she does not suffer from stage fright, she will do what her, she approached the microphone

**"Tell Me That You Love Me"**

_**Ohh yeah yeah**_  
_** The situations turns around enough to figure out**_  
_** That someone else has let you down**_  
_** So many times I don't know why**_  
_** But I know we can make it as long as you say it**_

_** So tell me that you love me yeah**_  
_** And tell me that I take your breath away**_  
_** And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**_  
_** There's nothing left to say**_  
_** Tell me that you love me anyway**_  
_** Tell me that you love me anyway**_  
_** Ohhh**_

_** Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside**_  
_** Is being shared with someone else**_  
_** Nowhere to hide I don't know why**_  
_** But I know we can make it**_  
_** As long as you say it**_

_** So tell me that you love me yeah**_  
_** And tell me that I take your breath away**_  
_** And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**_  
_** There's nothing left to say**_  
_** Tell me that you love me anyway**_

_** Show me look what we found turn it around every day**_  
_** I can hear what you say**_  
_** Know I know why know we can make it**_  
_** If tell me that you love me yeah**_  
_** And tell me that I take your breath away**_  
_** And maybe if you take one more**_

_** So tell me that you love me yeah**_  
_** And tell me that I take your breath away**_  
_** Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**_  
_** There's nothing left to say**_  
_** Tell me that you love me anyway **_

Emily and singing, and we all applaud her, she smiles with joy, everybody loves her, a very handsome boy is going to act, to do a monologue, is Kyle Robinson, he is the Fleur's boyfriend, He was acting, all worshiped the acting of Kyle, kyle smiles to the public, and goes to the dressing room, he's too tired for that, he is very charismatic and very handsome

Stefan Bertotti will sing on stage, he's a tenor, he sings great, he prepares to Jane looks very handsome, but he has a girlfriend, is Katherine, oh my god, he was on stage, Stefan already on stage, he is a good opera singer, Stefan quickly approached the microphone, Stefan will sing, Stefan is very different from Katherine

**_"Stop Crying Your Heart Out"_**

**_ Hold up_**  
**_ Hold on_**  
**_ Don't be scared_**  
**_ You'll never change what's been and gone_**

**_ May your smile (may your smile)_**  
**_ Shine on (shine on)_**  
**_ Don't be scared (don't be scared)_**  
**_ Your destiny may keep you warm_**

**_ Cos all of the stars_**  
**_ Are fading away_**  
**_ Just try not to worry_**  
**_ You'll see them some day_**  
**_ Take what you need_**  
**_ And be on your way_**  
**_ And stop crying your heart out_**

**_ Get up (get up)_**  
**_ Come on (come on)_**  
**_ Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)_**  
**_ You'll never change_**  
**_ What's been and gone_**

**_ Cos all of the stars_**  
**_ Are fading away_**  
**_ Just try not to worry_**  
**_ You'll see them some day_**  
**_ Take what you need_**  
**_ And be on your way_**  
**_ And stop crying your heart out_**

**_ Cos all of the stars_**  
**_ Are fading away_**  
**_ Just try not to worry_**  
**_ You'll see them some day_**  
**_ Take what you need_**  
**_ And be on your way_**  
**_ And stop crying your heart out_**

**_ We're all of us stars_**  
**_ We're fading away_**  
**_ Just try not to worry_**  
**_ You'll see us some day_**  
**_ Just take what you need_**  
**_ And be on your way_**  
**_ And stop crying your heart out_**  
**_ Stop crying your heart out_**  
**_ Stop crying your heart out _**

Stefan finish singing, he also was playing guitar while singing, Everyone claps, he's the Star Tenor, The Phantom of the Opera is in his box, he hates to Stefan, The Phantom of the Opera does not like his attitude, Stefan believes the best, others sang and danced, now it's time for Jane, she was nervous, she whispered prayer, she is Catholic, she was on stage, she sigh of nerves, there were many people, she felt nervous, Phantom of the operates saw Jane, she approached the microphone, so shy

_**"This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)"**_

_** Who are we to be emotional?**_  
_** Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?**_  
_** Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?**_  
_** Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?**_

_** Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself**_  
_** I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help**_  
_** Oh, I don't think you know me much at all**_

_** This love is be and end all**_  
_** This love will be your downfall**_  
_** This love is be and end all**_  
_** This love will be your downfall**_

_** I'm feeling down about this love**_

_** Who are you to make me feel so good?**_  
_** Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?**_  
_** Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?**_  
_** Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?**_  
_** Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart**_  
_** We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark**_  
_** Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all**_

_** This love is be and end all**_  
_** This love will be your downfall**_  
_** This love is be and end all**_  
_** This love will be your downfall**_  
_** This love is be and end all**_  
_** This love will be your downfall**_  
_** (At all)**_

_** This love is not what you want**_  
_** This heart will never be yours**_  
_** This love is be and end all**_  
_** This love will be your downfall**_  
_** This love is be and end all**_  
_** This love will be your downfall **_

Jane sing very beautiful, she is Mezzo Lyric, she sang at all, and she was surprised with his voice, the Phantom of the Opera had a sudden interest in her, she trembled with emotion, all applaud her, Jane smiles of joy, she was the last in the audition, she went to the dressing room, she began to wait for the results, will be in a list, spent an hour, and the results were ready, people were excited, Jane shook with nerves


	2. The results, the party and He

Jane Van Hunterman, is a girl who comes from Belgium, she is a good person, Jane instantly became friends, but also made enemies, she has a beautiful voice, she is mezzo Lyric, but she is gifted to sing opera, Jane is a very good girl, Phantom of the Opera had an interest in Jane, and The Phantom of the Opera looks at Jane, she does not know this

* * *

the results are on the wall, they all moved to see the results of last Jane was, as always,everyone is very excited, Jane is going to bring to the list, but Katherine lie down to she, Jane became very angry, Katherine pushed all, she is a spoiled little girl, she is a descendant of Carlotta, that may be, everyone is upset with her

"let me see, Get out of my way silly, great re-enter, live I, well I'll go" Katherine lie to a girl, she spoke with hateful tone, she turned to enter the academy Garnier, she said happy

"I'll see if I enter the academy, I hope to get" Jane thought this nervous tone, she is very anxious, she wants to enter the academy

"Hey Jane, lucky friend, well we're going to see if we come here again" Fleur said with a friendly tone, she is kind to Jane, she is happy because she entered again, that she hopes

"Luck Jane, surely we entered the academy, well see girls" Emily said with a friendly tone, she smiles, but then stops smiling, she is a bit optimistic

"Luck Jane, your's will need, because you do not have my talent, well, bye girls, see you, girls, ah if you three come here" Katherine laughs, she is teasing, she then becomes more angry, maybe she thinks because she's just a ordinary girl, like all other

Jane did not answer anything, she felt very angry, that girl she alters her nerves, she and her friends are going to see the list, including three wish to enter academia, Jane does not want to be returned to her country, she wants to stay here, Jane was reviewing the list, and saw her name, she smiles with joy, she was very excited, says goodbye to her new friends, she is very happy

"I achieve to stay here, it's so great, not coming back to Belgium, my life will improve" Jane tells herself, she is very happy, she talks to herself

"ah you get in, you stay here, good for you, but I'm the prima donna here, so tell the stars" Katherine says sternly, that news did not like at all, she spoke with hateful tone is similar to the Carlotta

"if between, I'm talented, and I know it's Prima Donna, so do not tell me I'm an expert at the opera" Jane says with satisfaction, she managed to get in, she spoke cheerfully, she's happy, she knows everything about opera, she is obsessed with the subject

Katherine was left open-mouthed, Jane left her with the word in the mouth, Katherine was the place kicking, she is very egocentric, Fleur managed to enter the academy, again, like Emily, that's very good, now go to the party for those who were able to enter the academy, Jane was excited, had people, she felt out of place

"Come Jane, do not be shy, I'll introduce you to my friends, come on" Fleur was saying with joy, she was saying excitedly, she pulled Jane's arm

"If Fleur, well okay I'll go with you, ah your friends" Jane was saying with a stern voice, she smiles after she meets insecure tone, she is a very insecure girl

"Well Jane, he's Rexford Lewis, he is Remy Lebeau, he's Kyle Robinson, are my friends, this is Jane Van Hunterman" Fleur was saying with joy and laughter, she is a very talkative girl and good person, she presented to her friends to Jane

"Nice to meet you guys" She was saying timidly

"Jane also" Fleur's friends, said at the same time, so friendly and helpful

Jane felt very shy, Rexford was a handsome, 6 '1 ", white, short blonde hair dark blue eyes, is thin, but has muscles, your nose is not cute, but he's handsome, Remy is a boy of the same height as Rexford, green eyes, white, brown hair, is thin, he's cute, is thin, and Kyle was a handsome boy, is 5 '10 "tall, lower than his two friends , was brown hair, slim, blue eyes, he is Fleur boyfriend

Jane was playing with her hair, Rexford look at her with curiosity, she looked up, Rexford winked to her, Jane felt nerves, She has new friends, Jane was walking alone in the academy, she was alone, She sighed and closed her eyes to feel the atmosphere, Jane is something strange, She felt that something was watching her, she was scared and her heart was very agitated, she was nervous

"who goes there, not is very funny, please, who you are, I have fear" Jana was saying with fear, she spoke shyly, she is very afraid

No one answered, that it scared her a lot, she heard a faint sound, a little fluttered layer, Jane ran away, she gasped, there was nobody, Jane went to the garden, she wants fresh air, she was very lonely, Rexford appears and sits next to her, he smiles at Jane, she returns a shy and nervous smile to Rexford, Jane sighed a little

"that's what happened Jane, you left, and you appear scared, tell me what happens, something's happened, and I was very scared, I'm your friend" Rexford was saying gently, he is very good to her, he wants to know on Jane

"I do not spend anything, I'm fine Rex, I can tell you Rex, I feel good thanks for asking, I have only a little cold" Jane lied to not worry anyone, she sure is getting crazy, she thought this friendly tone

"okay, I will not say anything more, quiet, if you can tell me Rex, you are my new friend, ah but that happened to you, come with us, we are your friends" Rexford said that his tone friendly, he smiled at her, Rexford is a very friendly and handsome guy

"Okay, well come on, I like you a lot, we will be great friends, the cold does not last long in me, well" Jane thought this kind, she smiled friendship, they both went to where others are

Someone was watching, was the phantom of the opera, the saw with displeasure, but was to Rexford, Jane felt that something was watching, but no one was there, only two of them, she felt nervous and relieved at the same time, they met with friends, yet the party is not over, they all went to the party, they sat at a table

"I'm starving, want to eat" Jane thought this funny tone, she asked

"on second thought, let's go find appetizers" Emily says hungry, she's hungry, all were for appetizers

Jane went to the table and grabbed some bread sticks, a carrot sticks, green and purple grapes, some crackers and baking soda to a glass of coke, she went to sit at the table, all her friends had full plates of appetizers, she smiles at them, they start eating, and the food was very delicious, Katherine approached their table, she had a face full of hate, she always bothers everyone in the academy

"ah, you seven meet with the new, good to know the strange, well sure Jane is a fake, sure your you used a playback, you do not have any talent" Katherine says bitterly, she hates Jane, and Katherine demonstrated her, Katherine was saying with hatred, she is very bad with Jane, she is what is believed

"have any problem skinny" Emily says sick, she hates at Katherine, she can not stand

"listen anorexic, you do not mess with me, because I do not use that thing, I sing well, and you know you do not care what you think, so go and eat your words" Jane is upset, she got up from her chair, she spoke with an angry tone, she is very angry, if she does not calm down, she can hit at Katherine

"Hey Silly, do not insult me , you're not stronger than me, you're so small in stature, I'm taller than you, and I am more beautiful than you, you're a witch, do me a favor and go to the academy, you do not 're from here, you're an ugly" Katherine was saying spitting out the words, she was infuriated with Jane, she insulted, she wants out of the academy, which is bad Katherine

"Well for your information, I'm not leaving here, I will be a singer, and so I go and stop bothering me, I'm sick of you" Jane was saying calmly, she's calamda she was not violent

Katherine growled in fury, she struck Jane, Jane fell to the ground, she screamed in pain, even the beat Katherine, cried Jane, Madame Giry came running, the stagehand West, came running, he separated to Katherine of Jane, Katherine was growling, Jane cried in pain, West helped lift her, The Phantom of the Opera looked with concern, Madame Giry approached Katherine, before she escaped

"Hey girl, you Jane that hit that way, that was wild and violent, you could have killed her, she does not know how to defend themselves, that does not happen again, you understand me" Madame Giry was saying seriously, she is furious with Katherine, she claims things

"Madame Giry I'm sorry, this does not happen again, I'll go to sleep" Katherine said defeated, she felt a little bad, she went to sleep

"Well, that does not happen again, all go to sleep, begin classes tomorrow, good to sleep" Madame Giry says with a serious tone and severe, that does not like Madame Giry, she says kind, she leaves the place

Katherine directed a look of hatred and anger towards Jane, Jane felt a lump in her throat, she is afraid, it indicates that what Madame Giry told was a lie, Katherine laughed, she is bad with people new to the academy, and she made some girls will leave the academy, and she wants to do the same with Jane, Jane is going to go to the academy, and she stayed in this place, well, on the other hand, everyone went to sleep

Jane opened the bathroom door, she will wear the pajamas, she opened the basin, and grab some water with her hands, she washed her face, she put on her pajamas, she untied her hair, she turned off the lights and went to sleep, she drank a glass of water, and she lay in bed, and she fell asleep, All was silent, and silence is very strange and very creepy


	3. Encounter with The Phantom Of The Opera

Jane Van Hunterman, is a girl who comes from Belgium, she is a good person, Jane instantly became friends, but also made enemies, she has a beautiful voice, she is mezzo Lyric, but she is gifted to sing opera, Jane is a very good girl, Phantom of the Opera had an interest in Jane, and The Phantom of the Opera looks at Jane, she does not know this


End file.
